X - MEN CHILDREN OF THE ATOM
by jman007
Summary: So this is how X - Men could have gone please read and review...Then check out X - Men 2 Evolution by me
1. Chapter 1

X-MEN

CHILDREN OF THE ATOM

CHAPTERS

1\. MUTANTS

PART 1. XAVIER

PART 2. ERICK LENSHERR

2\. MY WIFE AND KIDS

3\. OXFORD MAN

4\. FRIENDS

5\. JEAN

6\. RECRUITS

7\. RELATIONSHIPS

8\. SENATOR KELLY

9\. SINISTER PLOT

PART 1. MOIRA MCTAGGERT

PART 2. REVELATION

10\. FIRST BLOOD

11\. MAGNETO

12\. THE X-MEN

EPILOGUE – THE JUGGERNAUT

CHAPTER 1. MUTANTS

PART 1. XAVIER

XAVIER MANSION - 1930

The Xavier family can be traced back to the early eighteen hundreds. The Xavier mansion itself was built in 1827. Over the years it has been remodeled by each generation. It is the year 1930 and Doctor Brian Xavier marries Sharon Arvand. A year later she gives birth to a son they name Charles Francis Xavier. Brian a nuclear researcher died when Charles turns nine years old. Three years later Sharon Xavier starts dating Doctor Kurt Marko a former friend of Brian's.

"Mother will there be a war?" Charles asks looking at a news paper.

"I don't know son…God I hope not…"

Sharon and Charles are at the beach with Kurt and his son Cain. "The Germans lost one war why would they go and start another?" Kurt says. They ride the rollercoaster and go swimming, they eat hotdogs and cotton candy.

("Damn she's a fox…") – ("I wish this day was over already…") – Charles grabs the sides of his head as he hears voices and experiences a headache. His mother takes him to see different Doctors but they all say that he is fine.

"There is a Doctor by the name of Strange…Doctor Peter Strange…He is an old friend…Don't tell him I sent you…but call and make an appointment…"

A week later Sharon takes her son to see Doctor Strange. She coughs while waiting in the waiting area, with her arm around her son, rubbing his shoulder. "Sharon and Charles Xavier!" A nurse calls. They get up after about a ten minute wait. The nurse is clutching a clipboard in her arm, "This way please!" She walks them out the waiting room and into one of the treatment rooms.

"Good Afternoon…Now who is the patient?"

"Good Afternoon Doctor this is my son Charles…He has been experiencing severe headaches and complaining of hearing voices…I have taken him to see multiple Doctors, Psychiatrists, and they all say the same thing…Nothing is wrong with him…Can you help him?"

"Well let us see what we can see…"

Peter Strange examines Charles' eyes, his mouth, he looks into his ear on both sides. Then he asks Charles to take a deep breath in and out a few times to examine his heart beat, then takes a blood and urine sample for testing. Afterwards he touches his head. "I would like to perform further tests…" He places a device on Charles' head and prints out readings on paper. Later Strange has Charles wait outside.

"Your son isn't sick…but I do know the cause of the headaches…"

"What?"

"Your son is a mutant…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"A mu-tant! His body is changing in some extraordinary ways…It is called the x-gene few Doctors know what to look for and those that do believe that humans are about to experience the next stage of human evolution…"

"I…Wow…I mean…Okay is there a cure?"

He laughs, "You may as well try to find a cure for red hair or dark skin…I think your son may develop telepathy or the ability to read minds…I have seen it before…"

"This is the first time I am hearing about this…"

"Well few people know about it…Our government has documented cases…In other countries they lock people like this away…and in some places they perform experiments…All I can do is prescribe mental exercises they may help your son control this ability…"

"You say the government has documented cases…Are you going to report my son?"

"No ma'am…I am here to help and heal I do not work for the government…but you may want to keep this a secret…"

"Thank you doctor…"

"So what did Doctor Strange say?" Kurt asks later when they are on a date.

"Charles is fine…Doctor Strange prescribed some mental exercises that will help…He says its revolutionary…"

He smiles, "Well I am glad I could help…" He clears his throat. "Sharon…I love you and I want to be with you…Please will you marry me?" He passes the open ring box across the table.  
"Kurt…I…"  
He stops her from completing the sentence: "Please… think about it." He says interrupting and kisses her cheek.  
When Sharon returns to the Manor she goes to tuck Charles into bed. "You know mother I am not a little boy any more…"

Sharon smiles, "I know my son, but you will always be my little boy…"

"Did you have fun on your date…" Charles asks changing the subject

She smiles, "I did...What do you think of me marrying Kurt?"

Charles sits up, "Really mother…I like him and Cain…I always wanted a brother…"

She kisses his forehead, "Did you do your exercises?"

"Yes mother…"

Two months later Kurt and Sharon marry at her home. It was a small private affair with a guest list of only close family and friends on Sharon's side of the family. Charles gives his mother away and Cain serves as best man. "Hey Cain when our parents go away for their honeymoon you and I will have the house to ourselves…" He says after the ceremony.

Cain shoves Xavier to the ground, "You little punk…stay the hell away from me…We are step brothers, nothing more…get that through your fat head…"

"Cain! What are you doing…" Sharon yells walking up to them.

"Nothing momma we are just playing…"

"I asked you a question…"

Cain frowns, "So what you're not my mother!"

Sharon slaps him across the face, Cain sneers and tries to hit her, but Kurt catches his fist. "What is going on here?" Kurt asks.

"Your son shoved my son down to the ground…"

Kurt looks at Cain, "Honey I'm sure they were just playing…"

"It didn't look that way to me!"

"Charles did he push you…"

"No we were just playing and I lost my footing…"

Sharon coughs, "You see honey they were just playing…"

Kurt pulls his son to the side where no one can see them, "What the hell is the matter with you…are you trying to ruin everything? You screw this up for me and I will send you back to boarding school… Do you get me?"

"Ha! You can't afford it anymore…"

Kurt slaps him, "Don't you talk back to me…boy!"

Concerned about leaving her son alone with Cain while she is away Sharon hires a nanny to watch them. As time passes Cain bullies Charles every chance he gets. Four years after they are marrried Sharon falls ill. "I want to see my mother…" Charles demands, he is sixteen.

"Your mother is fine…" Charles looks into his mind, ("And soon all that money will be mine…")

Charles pushes his way into Kurt's mind, (" ** _You will stand aside and allow me to see my mother…")_**

"I'm sorry Charles if you wish to see your mother go right ahead…" When he enters the room he cries.

"Oh my son you must be strong…"

"Mother…I love you…"

"I love you as well my brave boy…"

"Mother…I…I think Kurt married you for your money…I…I read his mind…"

"We have to do something about that don't we…" Sharon calls her lawyer and secretly has her will changed. "Charles you are a mutant…Promise me you will only ever use your gift to help people…"

"I promise mother…"

Sharon dies a few months later at the reading of the will Charles is left everything. Cain storms out after the reading of the will. Kurt threatens Charles by saying that if he didn't give him some money he would reveal his secret that he is a mutant. Charles wipes his mind and sends him away.

PART 2. ERIK LENSHERR

POLAND 1941

Germany invaded Poland and as always they persecute the Jews living in the country they conquer. Erick Lensherr is thirteen years of age a bright young man whose world had been turned upside down by the German invasion. He stands arm and arm with his family as they are led to the gas house. Then a soldier walks up and separates Erick from his mother and father.

"No!" He screams pointing his hand at the soldier. He leaves his feet and is slammed into the wall. Others try to subdue Erik, but he points his hands and makes a fist. That is when the metal helmets worn by the soldiers crush their skulls, seven men are killed at the same time. A soldier manning the mounted machine gun points it at him. He fires but Erick extends his hands stopping the bullets. Then he sends them back at the man manning the machine gun. Several soldiers grab his parents and point their guns at them. Erick rips their guns away then he rises into the air and as he does the gates start to vibrate. Metal screws and nails start to loosen. When he is fifteen feet in the air Erick unleashes an EMP wave.

Erick frees his people and gives them the enemies' guns. They fight back and Erick destroys the base. They take the vehicles and Erick magnetizes the trucks and push them along the ground through the countryside. They stop at sunset to make camp. "You are like me…" A teenage girl says to Erick.

The others are grateful for what Erik did, but they also fear him. He looks at the girl, "What do you mean?"

"I can do this…" She jumps up into a tree twenty-five feet and then back down. Then she runs off at an incredible speed and returns. "Can you teach me?"

"What's your name kid?"

"Ruth…"

As they travel Erik teaches Ruth to control her growing powers which include super speed, heightened senses, super strength, healing, and agility. After a month of traveling through the wilds they finally make it to Switzerland. Erik stays with his parents until he turns sixteen then he travels to England to enlist in the military. Erik charges from the troop carrier using a magnetic field to repel the bullets flying at his unit. Erik jumps into a trench and points his hand at a German heavy artillery. The shell explodes inside the cannon and then he leads a charge into the enemy lines.

A man teleports behind enemy lines and decapitates a German soldier then he vanishes and reappears taking another man's gun. He shoots down three more soldiers. Ruth a little older and disguised as a man with her hair cut short runs and leaps fifty yards onto a tank. She rips open the hatch throws a grenade into the tank. As she leaps off the tank it explodes she hits the ground and rolls forward. Erik finds a place then unleashes an EMP disabling the German weapons. This allows the Allied forces to storm the beach.

After it is over Erik, Azazel and Ruth sit on a German tank eating and talking. "Lieutenant! Colonel Manson would like a word with you…" A man says walking up to Erik.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"I did at ease…This is Major William Stryker…"

Erik salutes, "You and your team have an outstanding record…"

"Thank you sir…" Erik replies.

"I have asked that you and your team more specifically Privates Azazel and Reed be transferred to my command…"

"Why? What is going on?"

"We have been questioning German Prisoners and have been getting some very weird reports about you and Privates, Azazel and Reed."

Just then there was a flash and Azazel appears. He grabs Erik and they vanish in a flash of red light and smoke. "What the hell Azazel…"

"I had to get you out of there…Two men attacked me and Ruth…I was able to get her out, but they darted her…" Ruth is unconscious on a couch.

"Where are we?"

"The safe house in Zurich…"

Ruth stirs, "What the hell did they hit me with?"

Erik takes a sample of her blood. "Wow this stuff was designed to incapacitate mutants…No matter what their abilities…" Erik is staring through a microscope. Then he looks at Azazel, "You might want to put that makeup back on…"

Azazel is wiping makeup from his face to reveal his red skin. "Why?"

"I need you to find out about our new friend William Stryker and who made this stuff that suppresses mutant abilities…"

"You know we are AWOL and both the US and British militaries will be looking for us…" Ruth says.

"Maybe I should shave and color my hair…"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. MY WIFE AND KIDS

Erik wanted to fight when the Vietnam war broke out, but his father passed away, so he stayed to help his mother. Ruth had gone to Israel to help form the growing Nation. She asked Erik to come but he decided to stay in Switzerland with his mother. Erik works at the bank as a manager. Erik is hard at work when he hears the voice of his boss. "And this is Erik Lensherr…Erik this is Miss Magda Vanhouse…my new secretary…"

When Erik looks up he smiles at the beautiful young woman. "It is nice to meet you Miss Vanhouse…" As the day passes Erick can't stop looking at the young woman. When it is closing time Erik walks out and sees her heading towards her car. He magnetizes the car so that it cannot start.

"Dam!"

"May I?"

"Erik you startled me!"

"I'm so sorry…Can I help?"

"Sure…"

Erik has her pop the hood and he pretends to work on it. With a magnetic push the car starts. Thanks a lot…I don't know how I can repay you…"

"How about coffee…"

"Alright coffee it is…"

Erik looks up and spots Azazel, "I'm afraid I will have to take a rain check my dear…Perhaps tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow then…" She drives off.

Erik walks up to Azazel, "What did you find?"

"William Stryker works for an organization funded by the US and Canadian government…They are experimenting on people like us…or mutants as they call us…"

"Contact Ruth we are going to shut this down…"

The next day Erik and Magda, go to a small coffee shop after work, and talk for hours. The two have a lot in common. When Erik gets home Azazel and Ruth are waiting for him with another mutant. "Whose this?"

"Call me Mystique…"

"Strange name…" Erik replies.

The young woman changes physically into Erik, "I am a mutant…Raven Darkholme is dead…Her family tried to kill her because she woke up looking like this…" She changes again only this time her skin is blue and she is completely naked. "I am a mutant and I proud of that…What about you…"

Erik nods, "I like her…"

"There are two departments…Department W of the US and Department H of Canada…They both have separate operations but come together and form HIVE…Mutants are being held in an old missile silo in California…"

The plan was that they kidnap a high ranking member of Department M and for Mystique to replace him. Her job is to get the names of the mutants being held and then plant a virus into the computer system. Azazel and Ruth would destroy the hard files and then Magneto would unleash an EMP. The plan was a success and the mutants freed. They are taken to an abandoned warehouse and given new identities and passports. They had rescued over a hundred mutants of different ages.

WILLIAM STRYKER

A car drives up after the attack and William Stryker gets out of the car. "What the hell happened?"

"We were attacked by mutants…They destroyed our computer files and the hard files…" Another car arrives, "And who are you suppose to be…"

"Sebastian Shaw…I represent the Essex Corporation…Doctor Essex thought I could be of use…"

"I don't…"

Shaw interrupts him, "Tell me Captain was the base magnetized?"

"Yes an EMP was unleashed…"

"I have seen this before…" He looks at Stryker, "So have you…Norway D-Day…his name is Erik Lensherr and he is a powerful mutant capable of controlling metal and creating magnetic fields…"

"I remember that son of bitch…He escaped with two other mutants…"

"My friends will find him and then you Major can bring him in…"

Four days after Erik returned home his mother passes away. Magda is there to comfort him they fall in love and marry six months later. Before they marry Erik reveals his powers to her. A year later Magda gives birth to twins a boy and a girl. They name them Pietro and Wanda.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. OXFORD MAN

Charles Francis Xavier attends Oxford University in England. He studies genetics and general medicine. He has a 4.0 and is one of the leading minds in his field of study. He is also best friends with John Grey a fellow student. Charles has a wild side and likes to compete in drinking games at the local pub near the University. He often wins and today is no different; "Drink! Drink! Drink!" The other students around him chant.

Charles roars, "Victor!" they cheer then they disperse.

"How can someone so brilliant be so juvenile?"

Charles puts his arm around John, "You say juvenile my friend…I say having a good time and loosening up…Now if you will excuse me I see a blonde with my name on her…" As Charles walks away John shakes his head, "I can feel your negative head gesture without looking back…"

Later Charles brings the young woman back to his dorm room, "My dear we must be quiet or we will wake my stick in the mud roommate…"

"We can go back to your car…"

"I give my word he will… ** _sleep until morning…"_** Charles says the last part putting the thought in John's mind and he spends the night with the young woman. "Wake up!" Charles screams in the morning.

John stirs, "What time is it…"

"Seven thirty my friend…You have thirty minutes to get ready before class starts…"

John looks at him, "How come you aren't hung over…"

"Endorphins from my brain push out the negative effects of alcohol allowing me to perform at tip top condition…"

John looks at him, "I hate you…"

HUMAN GENETIC MUTATION

BY: CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER

Life is always changing growing evolving in new ways. It is called the X-Gene and while many in the medical community have tried to deny the existence of the X-Gene there have been documented cases to support the fact that there is a growing sub-species of human in the world today. These mutants or homosapien-superiors live among us. There is even evidence to support the fact that mutants have been around as far back as the early 1200 B.C. Furthermore one must look back to prehistoric man The Neanderthal ruled the earth for quite some time, but the appearance of his more evolved kin homosapien bought on the extinction of the Neanderthal…

Charles and Jon walk side by side out of school. "I can't believe they are going to publish your thesis…"

"I can let's celebrate…"

"Oh no you are coming with me there is someone I want you to meet…" When they arrive at a restaurant a woman is waiting, "Charles Xavier…meet the woman of my dreams Elaine Rullen...Elaine my best friend Charles Xavier…" They shake hands.

"It is an honor to finally meet you…" A year after Charles and John graduate John and Elaine marry. Charles is the best man at the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. FRIENDS

VIETNAM - 1965

Charles had volunteered as a field medic in the war in Vietnam, he is a part of the 345 MASH unit. Charles is now 35 years old. "Nurse I need a nurse…" He yells pulling a bullet from the head of a young man.

"Captain Xavier he is gone…"

"I can save him dam you!" He says refusing to give up on the man. Charles looks into the man's mind. Then he uses his power to activate the rest of the man's brain capacity and save him. Now all he has to do is repair the physical damage to his head and close it.

"My God I don't believe it…" The Nurse says.

"Your miracle worker Xavier…I have seen head wounds like that before…Most men don't survive and those that do are vegetables…"

"He will make it…"

Charles stretches after nine hours of work. He goes to his tent and drops to the bed. A few hours later he is awakened by shell fire. "Shit!" He reaches out with his mind and finds the people firing at their position and forces them to redirect their fire at one of their own camps. Then he falls back to sleep. When he is fully rested Charles takes a shower. As he is walking back to his tent he is confronted by a tall man.

"Are you Captain Charles Xavier?"

"I am and you are?"

"Erik Mangus…I need you to come with me…My friend is wounded…badly…"

Charles follows Erik to a tent, there is a Russian man waiting on the inside. "This is Azazel…" Azazel places his hand on Charles' shoulder.

"What is this all about…"

There is a bright red flash and pop sound. Charles throws up looking around. "Everyone throws up there first time…"

"Oh my God…You're a mutant…"

"Yes…and she needs your help…"

There is another young woman guarding a mutant on the ground with blue skin. "Remarkable! I have always wanted to meet other mutants…" Charles bends down to examine the blue skinned mutant.

"Her name is Mystique…"

"Gunshot wound…" he looks up, "I need morphine…syringes, a scalpel…"

"I will get them…" Azazel says and vanishes.

"Is she a mutant as well…"

"I am…call me Ruth…"

"What can you do?"

"We will tell you that after you help Mystique…"

Azazel reappears and hands Charles a bag filled with everything he needs. They are in a hut in an abandoned village. Charles gives her the Morphine, "I was afraid of this…I need to know what she can do…"

"She is a shape-shifter…" Erik says.

"Her mutant ability may be blocking the Morphine…" He places his hand on her forehead, " ** _Go to sleep…You feel no pain…_** " Then Charles gets to work. He removes the bullet and wakes her up. "You can use your shape-shifting to hasten your recovery and even to heal yourself of injuries…It will still hurt but the healing will go faster…" As Mystique does it Charles turns his attention to Erik. "Why did you choose me?"

"Your Thesis on Genetic Mutation…I read it…I was guessing but I believed you are a mutant…I guess I was right…"

"Extraordinary…" When Mystique is healed they return to Charles to his unit. Two months later Charles is on leave and runs into Erik. "Erik! How is Raven?"

"Fine…and she hates that name…Her family tried to kill her you know…"

"I was unaware of that…"

"Really…You are a telepath…You were in her mind…"

"Only to put her to sleep…I only use my gift to help people…Sifting through her memories would have been an invasion of privacy."

"You have the power to end this war you know…"

Charles nods, "On my mother's death bed I swore to only use my gift to help people…"

"Which people Charles? I am Jewish…I discovered my mutant abilities at an early age…My father helped me to master that power…When the Nazis invaded Poland as always they take the Jews living in a city…My family was taken along with many others…That day I used my power to save my people…Later I fought in the war against the Nazis…I was at D-Day Normandy. After we took the beach a Major tried to take me away…He was going to experiment on me…If not for Azazel, Ruth and I would guinea-pigs. Later on…I fell in love, married, and had two children…Twins…Both mutants…" Charles smiles, "Pietro and Wanda…he came again William Stryker. My wife died saving my life…"

"And your children?"

"In hiding…One day I will seek them out…I learned that day that humans will never accept Mutants…"

"Not if we show them that we are not to be feared…For some time I have had this growing feeling that there has been an explosion in the mutant population…We need to teach mutants especially the young how to control their powers…"

"You would need a large facility for that…A school."  
Charles smiles and shares his ideas with Erik. Later Charles saves Erik's life and two grow closer as friends. Eventually they are honorably discharged and with Charles' help Erik gains US citizenship. "Welcome to my home…" Erik, Azazel, and Mystique stand by Charles' side before Xavier Manor. "Or now our home…"

Charles settles them in and over the next few days they turn the mansion into a school. They also work on getting accreditation and licensing for the school. "What will you do with all this?" Erik asks in a large underground bunker beneath the mansion.

"My father was a Nuclear Scientist…He built this bunker beneath the mansion…He theorized that one day someone would develop atomic and nuclear weapons…"

"I tell you what I would do…" Mystique says speaking up, "I would put the mutant training center down here…away from prying eyes…"

"Oh more than just the training center will be down here…" I plan on building this…" Charles shows them designs for a machine he calls Cerebro.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. JEAN

John and Elaine Grey had one daughter they named Jean. At the age of six her mutant abilities began to manifest. She would lift all the furniture in the house with a thought. Sometimes she would inadvertently put ideas into her parents head. On one occasion she unleashed a physic wave that placed everyone in her school to sleep. So her father removed her from school. He places a call to his old friend Charles Xavier.

"Charles? It's me John Grey…"

"John! I have been meaning to call you I have been so busy with the school…"

John frowns, "School?" So John on invitation from Charles drives out to see the school. "Charles Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters…I would have never thought you would become the headmaster of a school…"

"Well it is needed…" Erik is walking towards them, "This is my friend and colleague Erik Lensherr…"

They shake hands, "Nice to meet you Mr. Lensherr…Any friend of Charles is a friend of mine…"

"Charles I just finished the wiring in the basement…"

"Oh good…I will be down as soon as I can…"

John follows Charles to the kitchen, "So what can I do for you…"

"My daughter…I don't know who to turn to…Charles you are the top mind in the field of genetics…"

"Thank you…You are so nervous my friend…It's all right you can tell me anything…"

He sighs, "It's my daughter Jean I had to institutionalize her…"

Charles frowns, "Why?"

"She's a…She's a mutant…"

"Really…"

THE GREY INSTITUE FOR MENTAL DISORDERS

John Grey is the head doctor of a psychiatric hospital that he started, "I keep Jean in a wing separate from other patients..." When they enter the room all the furniture is levitating in the air along with Jean who is sitting in a chair. Everything drops when they enter, but she lowers slowly to the floor. "Jean…this is…"

"Charles Francis Xavier…served in Vietnam as a field surgeon…mother Sharon Xavier…Father Brian Xavier…both diseased…"

"Now Jean what did we say about reading the minds of others…"

Charles looks at John, (" ** _John it's okay I already introduced myself…She slipped past my defenses and got the rest…_** ")

When Charles spoke to John mentally he looks at Charles, "How did you?"

"I have been meaning to tell you…I am a Mutant as well…"

John and Charles talk privately in John's office. He tells him about the school and its purpose. They talk with Elaine then Charles meets privately with Jean to tell him about the school. She agrees to become his first enrolled student. Even though Charles tells John it is not necessary John pays a tuition to Charles.

JEAN

"This is my room?"

"Yes all for you…" Charles opens up the windows for her, "After you are settled there are some placement tests you must take, and then we will test the extent of your powers…"

Jean is introduced to Erik, Azazel, and Mystique. Then she takes a written test in Charles office. After the tests are completed Jean is taken to the Danger Room which is still under construction. They have Jean manipulate objects of different sizes but she loses control and unleashes a wave of fire that melts the metal beams that are exposed.

"Son of bitch!" Erik says in the control room. The glass is cracked.

"Okay then…"

"Professor am I dangerous?" Jean asks in a sad tone of voice.

"No Jean…Your powers are growing exponentially…I am going to have to put up mental safe guards for your own good…" Over the next few days the Professor works tirelessly to put up mental blocks in Jean's mind to curve her ever growing powers. She is able to focus better and control her powers.

"What is in there?" Jean asks.

"That is Cerebro…" She follows him to the door and after placing his hand on the scanner the door opens.

Erik and Mystique are already inside, "Oh good you are right on time…We are ready for the first test…"

Jean watches as the Professor places the device on his head. "Wow!" Jean says as metal plates on the wall flash and expand into lights of white and red. "What is all that?"

"The white lights are humans and the red ones are mutants…"

"Can I try?" Jean asks hopefully.

"I am afraid my dear you will need a lot more training before you can use Cerebro…" Charles sees a young boy who freezes the pool instantly. His younger brother is in the pool. He runs away from home as his mother and father try helplessly to get their son from the block of ice.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. CHILDREN OF THE ATOM

BOBBY DRAKE - ICEMAN

Bobby Drake is a bright young man who likes playing jokes on his classmates and family members, which often gets him into trouble. A strait A student who likes skateboarding playing music and hanging out at the arcade. It is summertime school is out and Bobby is hanging at home with his brother and cousins his brother is in the pool. Bobby dips his hand into the water and throws some water at his mother. When he does it again his hands hits solid ice. "What the hell…"

His cousin Jenna screams because Ronny is frozen and in the pool. Bobby's hand up to his elbow is solid ice. "You're a mutant…" Jenny says.

"Diane call the fire department…"

Bobby Drake runs away from home ducking in and out of alleys hiding from the police. (" ** _Bobby!")_**

 ****"Who said that?" He yells looking around.

 ** _("I did…My name is Charles Xavier…I'm a mutant like you…I want to help…")_**

 ****"My brother I didn't mean…"

 ** _("Your brother is fine…and all is well…")_**

 ****Bobby is picked up by a police car and taken home. The water in the pool has been melted and his brother is alright. "Hello Bobby…My name is Charles Xavier…" Bobby decides to enroll in the School for the Gifted. He gets settled in quickly. Because of his powers Mystique calls him Iceman.

"So hotness what do they call you?" He asks Jean.

"Pheonix…" She replies coldly.

WARREN WORTHINGTON – ANGEL

Warren Kenneth Worthington the III is the son of Warren Kenneth Worthington the II a rich industrialist. When Warren turned nine he started growing wings. His father ashamed of his mutation and wishing to keep it a secret hides his son away from the public. His father who views genetic mutation as a disease spends large portions of his wealth in search of a cure. He even goes so far as to sell his company to the Essex Corporation.

They sit in his office signing the papers, "Now that our business is concluded may I speak with you in private Mr. Worthington?"

Warren orders the lawyers to leave. "What is this about Mr. Pierce…"

"My Employer Mr. Essex is interested in your son Warren Worthington…"

"What about my son?"

"We know he is a mutant…"

Warren Senior stands up, "This meeting is over…"

"We can help…Mr. Essex studies the x-gene that causes mutations in humans…"

He slowly sits back down, "Are you saying you can cure my son?"

"It's not a cure…we fund programs to help train humans with the x-gene…"

"Thank you but no…I have friends in high places…and I will not allow you to turn my son into a weapon…Good day Mr. Pierce…"

Later Warren the Third flies in a private helicopter to a cabin in the Sierra Mountains. "Warren!"

There is a flapping sound and a gush of wind blows as Warren flies down from the second level of the cabin. "You did it didn't you? You sold the company to those people…"

"Son you are sick…"

"I am not sick…" He spreads his wings, "This is who I am…Can't you accept that father? Can't you accept me?"

The Cabin is guarded by private security. One of the security guards is walking the perimeter when he is killed. A man on the roof is attacked from behind his throat slit. Warren the Second is leaving the kitchen when he is stabbed in the chest by Pierce. "Dad!" Warren the Third says leaving his room. He is grabbed from behind by Azazel who places his finger to his lips.

(" ** _Warren the man holding your mouth close is named Azazel he is a mutant like you we have come to help you…")_**

 ****One of the attackers is walking up the steps. His gun falls apart and he is lifted off the steps and slammed into the wall across the room. The Bear Rug on the floor turns blue and Mystique leaps off the floor snapping the neck of a soldier.

(" ** _NO KILLING!")_** Charles yells in her mind.

("Get out of my head Charles…You know I hate that…")

Pierce's arm turns into a gun, but before he can fire it Erik lifts him into the air, "Cybernetics very impressive…" He rips his arm off. "Who are you working for…"

"Comrade Lensherr…We must go yes?" Charles freezes the rest of the men with his mind. Then Azazel teleports them back to the Mansion.

"What the hell was that?" Charles asks in a rage.

"Leave us!" Erik says in a commanding tone of voice to the others, "Mystique get Warren settled in…" They stare at each other. "Listen to me my friend…We mutants are the future…There is a time coming and it is approaching quickly when normal humans will know the truth about Mutants…Right now it is a whisper…Soon it will become common knowledge…A line will be drawn in the sand and there will be a war…"

"There does not have to be a war…We can show humans and mutants a better way…"

"Perhaps…But that man we fought at the Warren Cabin…He had machine body parts…Only a non-human could have come up with something like that…against his will for all we know…" Later Warren has to talk with authorities about his father's death and then he plans a funeral for his father. After the reading of the will Warren donates a large sum of money to the School for Gifted Youngsters in addition to his tuition.

SCOTT SUMMERS – CYCLOPS

 **A small plane flies through a thunderstorm. On board is Christopher Summers a Major in the US Army special forces, a Green Beret. His wife Katherine and their children Scott and Alex are aboard as well.** " _Where in the world did this come from…"_ Christopher says.

 **That is when the plane is hit by lightening,** _"Chris!"_ **Katherine screams.**

 **"** _Are we going to die?"_ **Alex asks.**

 _"No son we are not going to die…"_ **He places the plane on autopilot and goes for the parachute, but the other is damaged. Christopher looks at his wife and she nods. So they place the parachute on Scott and tie Alex in with him.**

 _"But dad, what about you and mom?"_

 _"Your mother and I will be fine…Now listen to me no matter what happens take care of your brother…When you clear the plane pull this cord…"_

 **As Scott is pushed from the plane by his father he hears an explosion. He pulls the cord and then he hears a weird sound and there is a flash of light from above. Then another explosion, he covers his brother's eyes as the plane slams into the tree line…**

"Scott! Scott Summers are you daydreaming again?" The teacher says. He is in class sixteen years old. He had thought about that day on many occasions and today was no different. Both he and Alex landed in Yosemite National Park and were found by Park Rangers an hour after they hit ground. The Rangers later told Scott that they found no bodies at the crash site. The entire classroom had turned to look at him.

"Sorry Mrs. Walkens…"

"And how many times have I told you about those sun glasses in doors?"

"The light hurts my eyes ma'am…"

"Take them off and come up here…Solve this problem…"

As Scott walks to the front he rubs his eyes. Then he stops grabbing the sides of his head. His eyes turn red and start glowing. Then a massive amount of energy erupts from his eyes blowing a hole in the wall of the class room. The hole goes up and through the roof of the school. "Holy shit!" A student says. Then everyone is frozen.

 ** _("Hello Scott…My name is Charles Xavier…I am a Professor and a mutant like you…")_** A mental image of the Professor appears before Scott. (" ** _I have an offer for you…I have opened a school for young people like you and if you are willing I will erase this incident from the minds of your classmates, make it look like an accident…You can finish your schooling with me…In addition I can help you control your powers…")_**

 ****"That is like no fire explosion I have ever seen…" William Stryker says later as the fire fighters check for more damage.

"You think this was done by a mutant sir…"

"I am certain of it…"

"But the students and teachers say…"

"Their minds were altered…" He says looking at the man.

XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

"This will be your room Scott…"

"What about my eyes? If I open them…Boom!"

"Oh yes put these on…They were made by another student his name is Hank McCoy…"

After putting on the sunglasses Scott slowly opens his eyes. "Wow…" He looks at the Professor and a young man standing beside him.

"Scott this is Hank…"

They shake hands, "Nice to meet you and thanks…How did you do this…"

"The glasses are made from a ruby quartz that reflect the energy from your eyes…I am working on a device that will allow you to control your power better."

They take Scott on a tour of the mansion both above and below ground. Erik is in the gym working on the punching bag. While Mystique practices hand to hand combat with Azazel. "Excuse me…"

"What do you want kid?"

"The Professor says you were in the army…"

Erik stops to look at him, "I fought in War World II and the Vietnam war…"

"Can you teach me…To fight I mean…"

CHARLES

"Welcome to your first day of school…" Bobby raises his hand, "Yes…"

"There are only five of us…"

"I know more will come…But you five will be my first students…In two maybe three years you can become teacher students yourselves and take College courses here or you can study abroad…Here is a place for young mutants to get an education and learn to control their powers…"

Erik teaches the students discipline and how to control their abilities. Charles educates them and gives them a moral compass to follow. Bobby AKA Iceman is the jokester of the group. Scott and Jean develop a close relationship. Hank or Beast as they come to call him builds computers, a hologram system for the Danger Room. He upgrades Cerebro and builds the Professor's X-Jet. After two years Scott and Jean graduate with honors and decide to stay on at the school teaching. The third year more students are added to the school and that is the year the people start asking questions and then the debates start.

 **"ARE MUTANTS AMONG US?"**

That is what the headlines read in many prominent news papers around the world. Debates start to form and lines are drawn in the sand. "This is only the beginning my friend…" Erik says to Charles.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. RELATIONSHIPS

SCOTT AND JEAN

"So Phoenix what name would you prescribe for me…" Scott asks Jean as the two are on a date.

She plays with his hair as they walk arm and arm up the street from the movies, "How about Cyclops.

"Why Cyclops…" He asks with a frown.

"Well that visor Hank made for you and what you can do…"

"Cyclops…Hey Cyclops…" He kisses Jean on the cheek, "Since you came up with it I will keep it…"

A man runs up to them and pulls a gun, "Your wallet…Now!"

(" ** _Allow me…_** ") Jean says mentally.

"Did you hear me man your wallet give it!"

Jean rips the gun from his telekinetically, then Scott strikes the man in the nose with the palm of his hand. The man tries to punch Scott but he catches his fist and flips him over. Jean pulls out her cell phone and calls the Police. They arrest the man and continue on their moonlight stroll. When they return home Beast is on the roof watching. He sighs as he had been attracted to Jean, but she chose the moody repressed Scott Summers. Who Bobby often described as having a stick up his butt.

AZAZEL AND MYSTIQUE

" _My dorogaya where do wish to go to now…"_

They are on a break and have no duties at the moment. "Paris…" In a bright flash the two are in Paris at the top of the Eiffel Tower.

"I will be right back…" Azazel vanishes again. Mystique sits down on the ledge. She smiles as the sun is setting. There is a bright flash and Azazel appears, "I am back…" He is carrying a picnic basket. The two sit down and eat stuffed eggs, sandwiches, chicken and bread.

They start kissing, "Tell me your fantasy…" Mystique says.

"Niet…You are all the fantasy I need…"

Really she replies straddling him, "What about this?" Her skin changes color to match Azazel's red. Her hair turns black and lengthens to the middle of her back. Then she grows a tale.

He sighs, "I like…But my favorite color is blue…" They make love atop the Eiffel Tower.

"It can always be like this you know…If we married…" Azazel says.

Mystique sits up, "I love you…but how can we be a family looking like this…Always hiding what we look like…And our son…"

"The world is what it is my _dorogaya…"_ He kisses her on the lips. "Come let us go see the little one…" Azazel gets dressed and then they vanish.

MUNICH CIRCUS

The Munich Circus was formed ten years ago and is owned and operated by mutants. The Circus is currently in Austria on the outskirts of a small town. There is a bright flash in the woods near the Circus. As Azazel and Mystique make their way towards the circus; a tall mutant with two heads appears. " _Guten Tag…Heir_ _Twin Heads…"_

"Blue Girl! Red Man Welcome back…"

Another mutant appears who is cloaked. It is a woman with lizard features, "Geko…Twin Head…" Mystique says. They lead them through woods to the Circus tent where the Mutant children stay out of sight. There is a boy with a fox tale and ears. A girl with butterfly wings and antennae in her forehead. There is another boy who looks like an old man rather than a young boy and finally a boy with blue skin, a tale, and three fingers on each hand.

"Papa! Mama!" He runs up to them and hug them. Azazel and Mystique spend all day with their sun then they leave.

A GIRL NAMED LORNA

Being a Mutant has its advantages both physically and mentally. Jean and Mystique were the two hottest young women at the school until the arrival of Lorna Dane. She is 15 years old, very shapely body and has green hair which gives her an exotic look. She has magnetic powers but they are not as strong as Erik's and she is learning to control them.

Lorna is a bit a flirt but has eyes only for Bobby Drake. "Go faster!" She screams holding onto Bobby as they ice slide through the air in the Danger Room. They are using the holographic system for recreation.

"Hold on!" They fly in a loop and then straighten out. then they make a u-turn and land.

"That was fun…"

They kiss, "I wish the Professor would allow us to go outside and fly…" Bobby waves his hand and dissipates the long ice slide.

"Well you are a bit of a showoff…"

"It was one time…"

They leave the Danger Room and as they are walking they are stopped by Erik. "Bobby!" He looks at the two youngsters, "What is she doing down here?"

"She's with me sir…Professor has me on lock down I can't leave the school…"

Erik nods to the Danger Room, "They call it the Danger Room for a reason…"

"Sorry sir it won't happen again…"

The next day Bobby is in Lorna's room. Her parents learned about the school and paid for tuition so Lorna has her own room. She is on the bed studying for her test. Bobby is toying with her hair and kissing her neck. "Stop it I have to study…"

"It is summer time…Why in God's name did you sign up for summer glasses?"

"Well I want teach here at the school…Professor says if I work hard I can graduate early…"

"Study later…make out with your boyfriend now…"

ERIK AND CHARLES

Erik and Charles don't always agree on things but they respect each other deeply. They are in the lounge playing chess. "You may want to reinstate Bobby's privileges…The boy is very talented and he hasn't even reached his full potential…"

Charles uses a pawn to take Erik's Bishop, "Bobby has gotten lazy…No goals…He refuses to start his college courses…"

Erik takes Charles' knight with his queen, "The boy is a free spirit…"

"Check!" Charles says.

Erick castles his king, "Have you given any thought about the team…"

"I have…A team like that…"

"Is exactly what this world needs…You are always talking about being the better man…Mutants are better…And what way to show the world that Mutants aren't a threat by using our powers to help both mutant and non-mutants…"

Charles sighs, "The School can accomplish that…but you have a point…"

"Check…" Erik says, but after another nine moves he smiles and says. "Check Mate!"

"So what does that make us?" Charles asks.

"I am eight and nine…"

"So that makes me…Nine and eight…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. SENATOR KELLY

It is the year 1977 and Jimmy Carter is the current President of the United States. But the name on everyone's lips is Senator Robert Kelly of New York. He is the favorite to win in the next Presidential election. He meets with Graydon Reed founder of the Friends of Humanity. They shake hands, "Mr. Reed it is an honor to meet you…"

"And you Senator…"

"So what can I do for you?"

"Everyone expected you to run for President Senator why didn't you?"

"I felt it wasn't my time yet…I felt I needed a little more seasoning…"

"Will your time come in the next election?"

He smiles, "It may be so…"

"Well my organization the Friends of Humanity is willing to make a sizable donation towards your campaign…We also have the Essex Corporation in our pocket…We only have one request…That you make the Mutant Registration Act your platform and push it before the Senate…"

Over the next four years Senator Kelly builds up the coffers for his Campaign. Then in the year 1980 he announces that he is running for President of the United States. "My fellow Americans…I come before you not as a politician…But as a husband and a father…We live in uncertain times…Times filled with threats of Nuclear war…A changing economy…and the ever growing threat of Mutants among us…I will not sit idly by while these changes threaten the very fabric of the American way of life…As your President I vow that you will know who is going to school with your children…Who is teaching your children and who is working with you on your job…Support my candidacy for President and support the Mutant Registration Act…We need to know who the mutants are and above all what they can do…"

XAVIER MANSION

Charles, Erik, Azazel, Scott, Jean, and Mystique are watching the television. "See Charles the lines are being drawn and mark my words humans will draw first blood…"

"We must be the better men…" He looks at Mystique and Jean, "And women…"

"We are better…At least let's put someone on the inside to make sure this bill isn't more than just a way to tag us…Through Kelly we can even get closer to these Mutant government programs…"

"I have friends in Washington…And I have been invited to speak on the Mutant condition before a committee…"

Later when Charles is asleep Erik speaks with Mystique in private. "I want you to get close to this Senator Kelly…Find out everything you can…"

"I will need help…"

"I have a friend a mutant named Domino she will meet you outside of New York…"

WASHINGTON D.C. – SENATE HEARING ON MUTANT AFFAIRS

"Charles Xavier…"

Some people clap as he walks to the potium, "Thank you Senator Gize…My name is Charles Xavier…I have a PHD in the field of Genetic Mutation, Psychology, and Medicine…Mutation is not a disease…It is the evolution of the human G-Nome…The X-Gene does not cause disease…Mutants are humans as well and many of them wish to live in peace with their fellow man…Those mutants who have come forward have been met with violence and prejudice…I ask this committee to reconsider the Mutant Registration Act…"

"Professor Xavier…Isn't it a fact that you yourself are a mutant…"

Charles smiles, "Why yes Senator I am a mutant…"

"And would you tell us what it is that you can do…"

"FREAK!" A man screams throwing a gas bomb. People start to run and scream for their lives. Another man pulls out a gun and shoots at the Professor. But the bullets stop in the air as Erik points his hand. Scott wearing his visor hits the man with his concussive blast knocking him out. As the violence unfolds Secret Service surround Senator Kelly and get him out.

"No!' Professor Xavier screams as Azazel appears behind a man and slashes him across the back. Then he takes down a police officer and three more men. Erik unleashes an EMP, magnetizing the doors and locks; he also disables communication allowing the Mutants to escape the building.

SENATOR KELLY'S WASHINGTON CAMPAIGN OFFICE

"What the hell was that?" He asks yelling at Graydon Reed

"Our friends wanted to expose Xavier on national television…We have paid reporters who will say that the Mutants attacked first. This is just the beginning Mr. President…" Kelly's ratings go up in the polls and more support is shown through rallies for the Mutant Registration Act.

ERIK'S SECRET HIDEOUT

They have one of the men from the attack at the hearing tied to a chair. "Who are you working for…"

"Fuck you freak show…"

"We have ways of making you talk…" They water board the man but that does not work so Erik gives him sodium pentothal or truth serum. They learn that he is a sleeper agent inside the Friends of Humanity working for Essex Corporation. Later Erik and Azazel stand before Charles telling him what they had learned. "We need to take down the Friends of Humanity and Expose the Essex Corporation…"

"The Friends of Humanity aren't the real threat Essex is…the FOH are just puppets…Essex is experimenting on Mutants to create the ultimate Mutant…They are the ones we need to take down…"

"They are one and the same my friend…There are people out there who believe what Reed believes about Mutants and if we allow them to grow they will grow in power, strength and influence…They may be puppets now, but in a few years they will be more…"

Charles sighs, "We need evidence on all of them and then we can expose them all…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. SINISTER PLANS

PART 1. MOIRA MCTAGGERT

MOSCOW – RUSSIA

CIA operative Moira McTaggert is on assignment in Moscow. She is walking up the street and enters a hotel. "Rochelle Kingston…I have a reservation…"

"Ah yes Mrs. Kingston…Your room is ready…" The man snaps his finger. And the bellhop takes her bag.

The Bellhop looks at Moira after entering the elevator, "It gets cold in Moscow…The coldest day on record is June 22, 1941…"

"Ya mehr vidnet'sya keuldin…" She replies in Russian. The bellhop hands her an envelope.

"Do not open until you are in your room…"

Moira tips the man and then opens the letter. It says the contact will meet her in her room an hour after she arrives, she checks her watch; it is 12:40 PM.. Moira takes a shower to kill time then she unpacks a communication device to contact her handler. "One thirty-nine and fifty seconds…" She says looking at her watch. The picture on the wall moves and shifts then the woman in the picture sitting at tea makes a noise clearing her throat.

Moira gasps, " _Moira McTaggert…"_ The woman in the picture speaks in Russian.

"Da!" Moira walks up to the painting.

" _Place your hand on the picture…"_

When she does Moira is sucked into the picture. She is now sitting across from the woman. " _Sorry about the cloak and dagger Agent McTaggert…"_

Moira looks around, _"How is this possible?"_

 _"I am a Mutant…I use Dark Matter to do some very interesting things…I am known in the Mutant Community as Darkstar…This is the information you have been looking for…"_

Moira takes the envelope and looks at her, _"Why are you helping me?"_

 _"I am a KGB agent…But I am also a patriot for my country and a member of a Mutant organization known the Soviet Super Soldiers…Sometimes I must protect my country from itself…My time is up and I am needed elsewhere…When you leave here check out immediately and head for the airport…Gate 32…My comrade Nikolai Krylenko will fly you back to the States in a private Jet…Tell him Laynia sent you…One other thing…Do not open that until you are safely in the air…Dasvidaniya Moira McTaggert…"_

When Moira exits the painting she calls a cab then she checks out of the hotel. She places the large envelope in her satchel before going downstairs. When the cab arrives it takes her to the airport. There is a tall man with brown hair sitting by the waiting area reading a paper. " _Are you Nikolai Krylenko?"_

 _"That depends on who asks…"_

 _"Layina sent me…"_

 _"Then yes I am Nikolai…Come we must hurry…"_

When Moira is on board she impatiently waits as Nikolai gets permission to taxi and take off. When the plane is in the air she opens the envelope. "Project Omega Red…" She reads how Dr. Nathaniel Essex headed up a Russian program to create a super mutant named Omega Red. A US – Canadian Organization uses a Canadian mutant program named Weapon-X to stop Omega Red as the Russians lost control of their living weapon.

"Weapon-X members Jon Logan…AKA Wolverine…Uncharted regenerative abilities of self healing and recovery subject may be older than first theorized…heightened senses of smell, hearing, and sight…retractable bone claws…Personal notes subject is perfect for Adamantium bonding process…Weapon-X subject Victor Creed…AKA Sabertooth…"

After reading the Weapon-X report Moira reads documented evidence that Nathaniel Essex was born in the year 1841. There is even a part of his journal in the file Darkstar gave her. There are pictures in the file of dead Nazis at death camp in Poland. There are pictures of a man named Erik Lensherr and a Jewish woman named Ruth. Then she reads something called project Reaver.

"FOH…" Moira reads, "The Friends of Humanity…Greydon Reed is the perfect candidate for project Hate storm…Subject must be led to believe that it is all his idea and allowed to operate as he wishes…Subject Robert Kelly…is perfect for implementing Mutant Registration Act…registration act can be used tract Mutant candidates for super-mutant programs…" Moira closes the file, "My God…" She gets up, "Excuse me how much longer?" She asks walking to the cockpit.

"Another two hours…May as well get some rest…"

"Do you know what is in that file Darkstar gave me?"

"Yes I do…My team tried to stop Omega Red…Bastard took over the country and tried to launch nukes at the US…It was my idea to leak the information to the American and Canadian governments…They sent in Weapon-X and the Weapon-X team took that crazy son of bitch down…Get some sleep you will need it…" Moira does and is awakened two hours later, "Here put this on…" Nikolai says handing her a parachute.

"Why?"

"Just in case we are being tracked by Essex Corporation…They have eyes everywhere especially in your government so I would be very careful about who I showed that too…You may want to consider making copies." They ditch the plane and it crashes in a secluded area. "Well Agent McTaggert this is where we part ways…"

"Why? I mean…"

"I have my own mission…"

Moira stares at him, "You know I cannot allow you to operate on US soil…"

"We are on the same side Agent McTaggert…My people just gave you a huge crumb…Allow me this small kindness…"

"What is your mission?"

"I am looking for a Russian Agent…A traitor…He killed a friend of mine…I wish to bring him in…"

She sighs, "Good Luck…"

"To you as well…"

PART 2. REVELATION

LANGLEY VIRGINIA – CIA HEADQUARTERS

Moira makes copies and hides it, then she heads home to shower and change. When she leaves her apartment several CIA agents are waiting for her. "What is this?"

"Agent McTaggert we need you to come with us…"

They take her to a black-site, where the director of the CIA is waiting, "Agent McTaggert you went dark…You failed to check in care to tell me why?"

"Director McCone I felt my mission was compromised…"

"Why?"

"Is this off the record…" He switches off the recorder, "I have proof that the head of the Essex Corporation has been experimenting on both humans and Mutants…I also have evidence that he has been funding hate groups…Like the Friends of Humanity and he is manipulating the upcoming Presidential Election…"

"Where is this proof?"

"I hid it…"

"You are coming with me…"

They recover the original information and head for Washington to see the secretary of defense. "I'm glad you bought this to my attention…" They don't know that the Secretary of Defense is working for Essex. As they speak with the Secretary, he pushes a button on a device in his drawer after opening it. The Reaver team replaces Director McCone's guards.

After driving for a mile the driver stops the car. "Why are we stopping?" The driver shoots McCone in the chest. Moira screams as her door is opened by another agent.

Domino is in a tree and shoots at the ground, the bullet ricochets off the ground and hits the man in the head. There is a clunk sound and his hologram goes down revealing his cybernetics. "Oh my God…" The same bullet bounces off his cybernetics and hits the next agent is his chest disabling his power supply to his cybernetics. Then there is a flash of light and Azazel appears. He stabs one of the Reavers in the chest and vanishes. When he reappears he takes the arm off another. Before he can kill the last Domino shoots him with a dart in his neck.

"Who are you people…"

"Call me Domino this is Azazel…And we just saved your life little lady…"

WASHINGTON DC – INNOGERATION OF PRESIDENT ELECT ROBERT KELLY

"I Robert Kelly…" he says after placing his hand on the Bible, "…solemnly swear to faithfully uphold the office of the President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability preserve protect and defend the constitution of the United States. So help me God…"

Later President Kelly is pulled to the side to speak with the Secretary of Defense. "Mister President I am sorry to darken this great day for our country, but we just received word that an Agent named Moira McTaggert killed Director McCone…We believe she is working with a covert Mutant group led by Charles Xavier…They have a base in Upstate New York his family Estate…"

He sighs, "Go in quietly…I want this handled discreetly…Taken them alive if you can…"

"Yes Sir…I will get my best man on it…"

XAVIER MANSION

After recovering the copies Moira is taken to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. "Moira McTaggert meet Professor Charles Xavier and Erik Lensherr…" Domino says.

"Professor Xavier…I read your Thesis on Human Genetic Mutation…"

"It's nice to meet you Agent McTaggert…" They go to the study and Moira shows Charles and Erik the information she has. Meanwhile Beast plugs his computer into the Reaver they bought to the Mansion.

"Fascinating…"

"I told you Charles…We need to strike and strike now…"

"Erik please…Now if we show this to the right people they can take down this Nathaniel Essex…"

Erik shakes his head, "There is an old saying among my people quoted around the world…There is a time for all things under heaven…This is the time to fight…"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. FIRST BLOOD

THE MUTANT REGISTRATION ACT

A reporter stands by as the President signs the Mutant Registration. "Its official President Kelly is signing the Mutant Registration Act…All mutants in the US will be required by law to register…They will also have to demonstrate their abilities…This law is also a requirement for tourists and people seeking citizenship in the US…" Erik is watching the television.

It switches to protestors, "This bill does not sit well with everyone as you can see there Protestors outside the White House who oppose this new law."

With a wave of his hand Erik turns off the television. Some mutants comply with the act while others resist and refuse Registration. Mutant Children are placed in special class rooms for mutants only and given Mutant teachers. The Registration act also causes a rise in mutants who sign up at Charles School.

To accommodate the rise in new students Charles builds a dormitory and new kitchen on the property to handle additional students. Soon Government agents show up at the mansion to force Charles to register. He uses his power to send the men away.

In some states violence breaks out between Government officials and Mutants refusing to cooperate. "As President of the United States I have no choice but to declare Marshall Law in the following states. Texas, Louisiana, Florida, Ohio, and California those who do not cooperate will be placed in Federal Prison and those who attack military troops will be dealt with severely…I want to thank Doctor Nathaniel Essex for providing our military with anti-mutant weapons…"

The Violence in America sparks other Mutant uprisings in Canada, Russia, China, Japan, and North Korea. "You have no choice now Charles you must use Cerebro to at least calm the violence…" Erik says in his office.

OPERATION CLEAN SWEEP

William Stryker is flying in a chopper with Pierce and Sebastian Shaw. Pierce is a Cyborg and Shaw is a mutant working for the Essex Corporation. "Relax Colonel Stryker…Do as we say and you will get your son back…" Pierce says.

He sneers and looks away, "Lock and load Primary Targets are Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr, Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Hank McCoy…Everyone else is expendable…"

"What can these Mutants do?" Stryker asks.

"Erik Lensherr can create Magnetic Fields and control metal…Charles Xavier is a little more dangerous…He can control minds…These neural blockers will prevent that…" They place the blockers on their heads.

"What about the other two?"

"Jean is telepathic like the Professor…She can also move objects with her mind…Scott Summers absorbs sunlight through his body to fuel an energy blast from his eyes…Last report says he can't control it…"

Charles is on his way to Cerebro and stops, "What is it?" Erik asks.

"They are here!" He looks at Erik, "Hank lock down the school…This is an Omega level threat…" Charles reaches out with his mind, (" ** _My Students this is an Omega level threat…The school is under attack…We are going to lock down mode…")_** The children who can't fight and control their powers head for the underground structure. Meanwhile Erik, Azazel, Mystique, Domino, Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, and Warren prepare to defend the school. ( ** _"Moira my dear I am going to ask that you come downstairs with me…")_** She joins him at the elevator and they go downstairs to Cerebro.

"What is this?"

"I call it Cerebro…It amplifies my powers allowing me to locate mutants all over the world…"

"Wow…if the government found out about this…"

"I know which is why am I asking that you keep it a secret…" Charles places the device on his head and tries to take control of the men approaching his school but something is blocking him.

( ** _"Listen to me all of you…The men attacking are military trained and they have a device of some kind blocking my telepathy…Be careful and no killing…")_**

STRIKE TEAM

"Bravo team move in and take down the power to the house…"

"Moving in command one…"

When the men make it to the main generator for the house they are attacked by Azazel. He cuts legs and arms off the men. But Azazel is stabbed in the back by a Reaver who had been invisible. "The teleporter is down…"

"Copy that…"

"Power is off…Charlie team move up…"

ERIK

Erik is on the second floor looking over the main foyer of the mansion. (" ** _They killed Azazel…"_** )

Erik sneers, "Bastards!"

(" ** _ERIK NO WAIT!")_**

 ****In anger he floats down pulling metal from the walls and the kitchen and kills two soldiers. Then Domino fires her gun ricocheting the bullet and kills five men. As a man passes by a suit of armor Mystique turns into soldier and snaps the man's neck. Then she takes his gun and shoots down another man. A Reaver appears behind her, but Domino throws a dagger and kills the man.

PIERCE

"They are too organized…all teams pull back…"

Stryker looks at him, "Now what?"

He smiles, "We fight fire with fire…Shaw you are up…Delta team go to stealth mode…DNA recovery move out."

SCOTT

"They are pulling back…" Scott says.

( ** _"It's not over yet…They are sending in mutants…")_**

 ****Scott has a tactical analyzer in his visor and spots Shaw and two other mutants with him, a woman, and a man. The Woman's skin becomes diamond as Domino shoots at her. The Diamond woman attacks Domino's mind causing her to scream, but Charles intervenes stopping her from tearing Domino's mind apart.

(" ** _There is an underground facility beneath the mansion…Xavier and Agent McTaggert are down there with the other students…")_**

 ****Scott adjusts his visor and shoots at Shaw who absorbs his energy blasts. "Stupid kid…Your powers feed me…Make me stronger."

"Try this…Bobby!"

He is blasted with ice beams from Bobby and frozen solid in a block of ice. The ice cracks and he emerges from it with a roar. "My turn…" He performs a thunder clap sending both Bobby and Scott to the floor.

Angel flies at Shaw grabbing him by the feet and flies up, then he drops him on the table. The other man points his hand at Warren. Warren flaps with all his might but he gets heavier and heavier. When he hits the floor he smashes through the floor and into the facility beneath the Mansion. Erik points his hand at the man magnetizing him and he is covered head to toe in metal objects.

Jean adds her mental power to the Professor's and they attack the Diamond Woman, but her diamond form is too strong. She knocks Jean out with a punch. "Jean!" Scott screams blasting the woman. His power has no effect on her. That is when Erik wraps her head in a metal sheet preventing her from breathing. She returns to normal which allows Charles to enter her mind and put her to sleep.

Erik unleashes an EMP wave disabling the guns of the enemy. "This is Pierce all forces retreat…" They had planted bombs around the school and kidnapped Hank who was in his downstairs laboratory. When Angel went through the floor into the sublevel A Reaver with his cloak shield activated goes down into the sublevel and kidnaps Hank.

"Guys we have a problem they planted bombs around the school…" They head down into the sublevel and Jean puts up a telekinetic shield to protect everyone from the explosion.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. MAGNETO

The Students of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters; gather together to bury Azazel; even Ruth is there who say a few words for the fallen Mutant. Then Erik and finally Mystique " _Dosvedanya my red love **…"**_ She places a white rose on his casket.

Charles hadn't walked two feet when Erik confronts him. "I told you the humans would draw first blood…Now Azazel is dead!"

"You seem to be willing to lay this at the feet of the humans…but you forget that a mutant is pulling the strings of the government and the Friends of Humanity…It is Nathaniel Essex we need to expose…"

"Grant you his plans are Sinister but the humans are as much to blame as well…Are have you forgotten the Mutant Registration Act…On Americans! This is supposed to be the Land of the free the home of the brave…A land of tolerance…"

"And I suppose you want to go to war…"

Everyone is standing around listening, "You dam right I do…" Erik looks at the students gathered. "Who is with me? Who wants to come with me and fight for mutant rights…"

Mystique and Domino joins Erik, then a young boy named John also known as Pyro joins them. Several other students join as well, students like Mortimer Toynbee also known as Toad, Dominikos Petrakis AKA Avalanche from Greece, Angel Salvadore AKA Pixie, and a boy by the name of Janos Quested AKA Riptide.

"Erik don't do this…"

"Erik is gone my friend…" he says in a cold voice looking at Mystique, "I am Magneto…" Magneto extends his hands out to the sides summoning metal plates. He and the mutants who wished to join him step onto the plates, but before joining them Mystique walks up to the Professor.

"I have a request…"

"Anything Mystique…"

"My son hearing about the death of his father will…" She takes a deep breath as tears form. "I don't want him to go through that…So I want you to use Cerebro and erase us from his mind…"

Charles takes her hand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

Charles nods, "Consider it done…"

"Thank you…" She kisses Charles on the cheek and joins the others. The metal plates form a sphere, that lifts up into the air and flies away leaving Charles and the rest to watch until it is out of sight. Erik has several safe houses across the world. He flies his metal sphere to a warehouse on the docks. As it lowers the roof of the warehouse opens and allows the sphere to land.

"Where are we?" Pyro asks.

Erik looks at him, "Safe house of mine…" Erik waves his hand revealing an underground base beneath the warehouse. The computers and lights come on.

"What is our first move?" Mystique asks.

"Our first move is to hit the headquarters of the Mutant Registration Office."

"What about the Friends of Humanity…" Domino asks as she cleans her guns.

"We will hit them afterwards…"

"Why not at the same time…You, Avalanche, and Pyro are our most powerful mutants here…There are enough of us to hit both at the same time…"

"Pyro, Domino, and Toad will come with me…We will hit the Mutant Registration Office…" Erik looks at Mystique, "Mystique will lead Avalanche, Pixie, and Riptide to take down the Friends of Humanity.

"What if they got anti-mutant weapons…" Pyro asks.

Erik just smiles, "Welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants…"

MUTANT REGISTRATION OFFICES – VIRGINIA

It is 12o'clock midnight and the guard shift is changing. The metal sphere flies overhead and lands in the woods nearby. It opens so that Toad and Domino can get out. Domino runs through the wooded area while Toad leaps from tree to tree. "I will take out the cameras…Then you and Toad move in…Once you have planted the virus in the computer I will create an EMP…Then Pyro will torch the place…"

"This is central command all duty officers please report in…" The Head security guard says after the cameras go down.

"Branson reporting in all is clear…" That is when Toad wraps his tongue around his throat and snaps it. Domino takes down a guard and shots ricocheting her bullet up the hallway hitting a cop in the throat. It hits a water cooler and then a door knob just as it opens. The bullet flies up and loosens a light fixture that falls into the water with a cord still attached. The two guards walking through the water are electrocuted.

Then Domino flies feet first through the door window of the main office. The glass flies across the room killing three men in the office. She rolls to the ground and shoots down the remaining four. "I'm in planting computer virus…Upload will be done in five minutes…"

"Get out of there and rendezvous with Toad I will pick up on the roof." Magneto flies his sphere and hovers over the six foot tall building. The side opens up allowing Domino and Toad to enter. Then Magneto unleashes an EMP disabling the entire building. Then Pyro uses his sparker gauntlets and fires a stream of fire at the building. When he raises his hands the fire expands.

"Mystique…what is your status?"

"Mission a success…but Riptide is dead…" She replies over the long range COMs.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. THE X-MEN

XAVIER MANSION

Most of the school is in ruins so the students keep to the sublevels. "Excuse me Professor…"

"What is it Scott…"

"We've been talking…And well I don't agree with Erik's politics, but he is right about one thing. We must fight…"

"Yeah…" Bobby says speaking up, "They took Hank…are we going to do nothing…"

Charles looks at all of them, "Do you all feel this way…" They all nod, "Come with me then…" He leads them to another room in the sublevel, "Erik has always been too militant minded…I knew one day he would leave us…So I hid this from him…" He presses a button and the lights in a case come on revealing uniforms. "The Danger Room exercises weren't just about teaching you to control your powers…They were also about teaching you to fight as a team…You are now the X-Men…Scott will be your team leader…" The uniforms are made of leather and are black with varying colors. Cyclops os black with a trim of red, Jean's is black with a trim of pink, Warren is black with a trim of white, and Iceman's is black with a trim of blue. The Professors uniform is black with a trim of yellow. After everyone is dressed Charles takes them to the hangar where a jet is.

"That is so cool…" Bobby says.

"Meet the Blackbird…I designed it and Hank built it…"

Moira is with them, "I am coming…payback to Essex for framing me…" They board the plane Charles pilots it as Scott is still training. As the Blackbird rises into the air the Basketball court opens up and the jet flies off.

ESSEX SECRET BIO-FACILITY

When the helicopter lands Nathaniel Essex is waiting with Karl Lykos, a mutate also known as Sauron and a Woman named Rhea Doss AKA Vertigo. "Dr. Essex I didn't expect you to be here…"

Nathaniel Essex is the first mutate and was born in the year 1837. He was a medical genius of his age, but he experimented on mutants who came to him looking for a cure. Using advanced medical techniques he was able to turn himself into a mutant. One of the abilities he gained from his experiments was longevity. Essex or Mr. Sinister as he calls himself does not age. "I was monitoring the mission…You took one of the students…They will come for him…Show me the Beast…"

They drag Hank from the helicopter, "You must be Nathaniel Essex…"

"I am bring him…"

"You weren't born a mutant were you…"

He stops and looks back, "No I improved myself as I will improve you…"

They pass through the holding area where hundreds of mutants are being held in cages. They have collars on their necks that suppress their powers. Then they enter the main lab, "I call this legacy one…A serum I invented that pushes the X-Gene to the next stage…" Hank struggles to free himself, but Leland is altering the density of his body making him heavier than he really is.

Sinister takes a syringe from shelf and fills it with Legacy One. Then he injects Hank who immediately starts to change. Hank grows blue fur all over his body, he grows fangs and the rest of his teeth grow into points. His nails grow into claws and his eyes turn yellow. He roars and leaps at Sinister, but Sauron grabs him out of the air and absorbs his energy weakening him.

"My Beast…" Sinister says as they place him in a cage. "Seal the base…We have company."

THE BLACKBIRD

The Jet is cloaked as it flies through the air towards the Essex Bio Facility. After the Jet lands Charles activates an onboard Cerebro that is linked to the one at the Mansion. The Professor tries to neutralize the people in the base. "Dam!"

"What is it Professor?" Scott asks.

"There is some type of device in place…It is blocking my telepathy…"

Jean looks at the Professor, "Can you locate it?"

"The interference is coming from an underground…room…"

Jean tries to crush the machine with her telekinesis. She shakes her head, "Its blocking my telekinesis as well…"

"Alright then we do this the hard way…Cyclops you are up…"

He sighs, "Right…Jean and Warren will take down the snipers…While Bobby and I will hit the machine…When the machine is down the professor can mind freeze all unnecessary personnel."

"What about me?" Moira asks.

"Stay here with the professor until we have secured the area."

Moira places her hands on her hips, "I am a trained field agent you know…"

"No one is doubting your skills Moira, but if there are mutants out their what will you do?"

"Point taken…"

Jean and Warren fly out of the Blackbird from beneath. Jean points her hand and forces a man to shoot out the lights on the watchtowers. Meanwhile Warren flies through the air dodging energy fire from anti-mutant weapons. He flies by a tower using his wing claw and cuts two of the towers legs. The men scream as the tower falls. Jean extends her hand and lowers the tower safely to the ground. Then Warren snatches a man off another tower and drops him a tree. When all the towers are down the two mutants focus on the people on the roof.

"Alright Bobby…"

"Iceman! If we are on a mission, then call me by my Mutant name…Cyclops."

"Alright Iceman lets go…" Cyclops holds onto Iceman as they ice slide across the ground.

"Tank!" Iceman yells.

Scott adjusts his visor to its highest setting and fires at the tank turning it over. ( ** _"Cyclops! Iceman you are over the spot where the machine is…")_**

After Iceman stops Cyclops shoots down three guards, then he looks down and unleashes a powerful blast blowing a hole in the ground to where the machine is. Iceman points his hands down into the hole and unleashes ice and snow into the hole. Then he creates an ice pole for him and Cyclops to slide down. Then men guarding the machine are up to their waists in ice and snow. Cyclops blasts the weird machine, allowing Xavier to mentally freezes, the non combatant personnel. He looks at Moira, "Alright Moira lets go…"

As the Professor and Moira make their way to the main entrance Jean and Warren join them on the ground. Jean opens the door with her mind and they walk up the hallway. They enter the holding area where hundreds of mutants are being held. "My God!" Charles says.

"Hank!" Jean runs up to his cell. "What have they done to you?" Using her power Jean frees Hank and all the mutants and human mutates in cages.

(" ** _Leave all of you before it is too late…")_** Charles commands to them mentally after sensing that a few wish revenge on Essex.

The X-Men gather in the main bio-lab where Sinister is waiting with Sauron, Vertigo, Lupo, Ruckus, Amphibius, and Barbarus his mutates. "Welcome…One and all…"

"You are going to prison for your crimes…" Charles says.

Sinister laughs and rips off his suit, his skin turns pale white, his teeth sharpen into points, a small diamond appears in his forehead, and a bio-armor now covers his skin. "Tell me Xavier what Prison can hold me…"

Beast roars, "I will build one!" He leaps over the others and is tackled out of the air by Lupo a man bear hybrid. They hit the floor and roll, when they stop Lupo is on top. They roar at each other, then Beast raises his feet and throws Lupo across the room.

Moira starts shooting at Sinister, but the bullets bounce off his bio-armor, "Stupid woman…" The jewel on his forehead glows and he fires a beam from it.

"Look out!" Charles screams as Jean raises a telekinetic shield, but the beam goes through her shield. At the last minute Charles dives in front of Moira with back to the beam and is hit.

"Professor!" Cyclops looks at Sinister. "You bastard!" He fires his optic blast at Sinister who screams when he is hit by the sunlight fueled energy beam in the right shoulder. The place Cyclops hit him melts and his arm hangs loosely to the side.

"Im…pos…sible!" He says breathing heavy.

"Protect the Master!" Sauron says.

Vertigo unleashes her power causing everyone, but Jean to lose their equilibrium. Jean grabs her with her mind and slams Vertigo into a wall knocking her out. Barbarus rips a metal beam that helps hold up the roof. When he swings the beam, Jean and Angel fly up into the air, Cyclops ducks, and Iceman lifts himself up on an ice tower that is smashed by the metal beam. As he is falling Iceman makes a slide with one hand and points the other at Barbarus. He shoots him with an ice beam freezing him solid.

"Bobby look out!"

He is kicked off his ice sled by Amphibius. Iceman is caught by Carl Lykos who absorbs his energy and transforms into Sauron. When Iceman is unconscious Sauron throws him into a vat of Legacy One.

Beast roars and tackles Suaron who wraps his tail around Beast's neck, " ** _"Obey me and attack your friends…"_** Angel flies by and cuts Sauron's tale with his left wing claw. Sauron roars and leaps into the air to chase him. As they fly through the air Beast leaps at Cyclops, but Jean grabs him with her mind and holds him in the air.

 ** _"Go to sleep Beast!"_** He falls to sleep and she slowly lowers him to the ground.

Meanwhile Warren presses the X on his uniform, "Cyclops…Now!" He says into the COM. Angel is flying towards Cyclops, he closes his wings and drops, that is when Cyclops blasts Sauron in the chest knocking him out. Amphibius unleashes his tongue and wraps it around Angel's neck dragging him across the floor. Cyclops aims at the frog like humanoid and blasts him as well.

There is only Ruckus and Sinister left. Ruckus had been watching over a wounded Sinister. "I guess they save the best for last…" He says as the X-Men surround them. He opens his mouth and unleashes an ear splitting screech. "YAAAW!" Glass shatters and the X-Men grab their ears falling to their knees.

"Get me out of here…" He places Sinister under his arm but Sauron flies down and scoops the two of them up and fly to a waiting helicopter. "Goodbye X-Men…" Sinister says as he pulls out a device and presses the button.

"Oh no!" Jean blocks the signal with her mind, then she releases the people Charles mentally froze. ( ** _"EVACUATE THE BUILDING IT WILL EXPLODE SOON…")_** Jean looks at Cyclops, "Cyclops we need to leave…now! Sinister has rigged the building to explode…" They grab up Iceman who is still unconscious and make a run for the Blackbird. Charles is still unconscious as well. As the Blackbird flies off the Essex facility explodes.

XAVIER MANSION

When Charles wakes up he looks at Moira, "Moira…I…" He frowns, "I…I can't feel my legs…"

"I am so sorry Charles…"

Hank is there as well, "I tried my best Charles…but Sinister's blast severed your spine…I'm afraid you will never walk again…" he rubs his head which is now bald. "Your hair fell out when he blasted you as well…The others are waiting outside…"

"I want to be alone now…" Charles spends the next few hours in deep thought. He can feel all his students in the school waiting.

( ** _"Professor! I know you can hear me…Fine just listen…You taught me all of us that our mutant abilities don't make us special or more important than normal people…It is what we do with those powers that define us…So I will say the same to you…What you do in this moment right now will define the rest of your life…Will you just give up or will you fight on for yourself and the people who care about you…We all have so much more to learn from you…")_**

Charles' sighs as a tear falls down his cheek, ( ** _"Hank!")_** The doors immediately open and he walks in. "I need a favor…" Hank builds him a wheel chair that hovers.

Later Charles checks on Bobby whose body is encased in a block of ice. After five days the ice shatters and Iceman emerges with his entire body made of ice. It takes a few weeks but the Professor teaches him to control his new abilities. Then Charles uses Cerebro to erase the school and the fact that he is a mutant from the minds of humans everywhere. Then he and Scott oversee the rebuilding of the school. All the students help put it back together the way it was before Sinister's bombs blew it up. Moira turns herself in and with Charles' help uses the information she got from Darkstar in Russia clears her name. The Essex corporation is exposed for human and Mutant experimentation. Nathaniel Essex AKA Mr. Sinister is placed on the FBI's most wanted list. The Essex corporation is sold off bit by bit.

THE WHITE HOUSE

"May I present Oliver Trask…and Peter Henry Gyrich…"

"As you know Mr. President I have been placed in charge of the Mutant Response Division…" Gyrich says speaking first. "Before its collapse the Essex Corporation supplied my division with anti-mutant weapons…but it is not enough…More is needed…" He hands the President a file.

"What is this?"

"We call it project Sentinel…" Trask says speaking up. "My company Trask Industries has acquired a lot of the Essex tech…We were able to reverse engineer some of its weapons programs and well now I am able to build the most advance anti-mutant weapon in the world…"

"What do you need from me…"


	13. Chapter 13

THE JUGGERNAUT

Cain Marko worked as a mercenary for hire. He had fought in World War II and the Vietnam war. He was getting ready to retire as he had saved up enough money to live the life he was accustomed to before his father lost everything. He is hired by an archeologist to help protect him from the natives as they track through Chad, Africa.

"So Professor what exactly are you looking for?" Cain asks as they sit around the fire.

"The temple of Cyttorak…They say a magnificent Ruby jewel is buried in the ancient temple ruins.

"Who is Cyttorak…" A man by the name of Black Tom asks and a friend of Cain's.

"Legends say Cyttorak is or was a creature of immense power and strength…He wished a son but found no one worthy to carry his seed…So he created a crystal and placed his essence in it…The legends say that whosoever holds the crystal will become a living Juggernaut and hence a son of Cyttorak.

"You don't believe such non-sense do you Professor?" Cain asks.

"Most legends in the world have a basis in fact…A colleague of mine in Egypt believes that there existed a civilization that predates Narmer the first King of Egypt…Legends call him the First One…"

"You are talking about magic…"

"Egyptians performed complex surgeries some of which are the basis of medicine today…Legends also say the Egyptians were masters of magic…"

"So you want the power of Cyttorak for yourself?" Cain asks.

"I want the ruby…and the wealth that will come along with it…"

The next day they break camp and continue on a jungle path towards the north. Three days later they make camp. As Cain is sleeping he dreams. **_"You have hatred and anger in your heart…What ails thee…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I am CYTTORAK…Who are you to question me?"  
_** There is fog everywhere and it obscures a twenty foot tall figure. **_"I mean no offense…But if you are who you say you are then yes I have hatred...Hatred for my father…That bitch he married and her self-righteous son…They ruined my life!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Did they? Then perhaps you are worthy to be my son…My living Juggernaut…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _What must I do…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kill your companions and become the living Juggernaut…"_**

 ****After another week they come to the temple of Cyttorak. When the Professor places his foot on the first step he is killed by a man guarding the temple. Cain shoots the man in the chest. Then more men come out and they fight. Cain uses a machine gun and kills dozens of them. When it is over only Cain, Black Tom, and four others are still alive. Cain shoots the others and leaves Tom alive.

"Why?"

"You will see…Wait here…" Cain enters the temple alone. Soon he comes to a large room where a lone ruby jewel sits on an elaborate stand.

"Whosoever shall hold this jewel and say these words… ** _Ensocath…Caru von Cyttorak…_** Shall leave this place a living Juggernaut…" Cain screams as the jewel glows and the glow engulfs his body. His clothes rip apart as his body gets bigger and taller. Armor appears on his body and head then the jewel stops glowing and he stands a living Juggernaut.

"Get ready Charles I am coming for you…"


End file.
